I am not a failure!
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: She's strong, Minato could see that. Even after Kushina's death, he could not help but take care of his own son himself. Don't want Naruto have a mother figure, 'cause only Kushina that are perfect for being Naruto's mother. But when she came? Will she change Minato view?


** I am not a failure! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto still belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, unfortunately **

"From now on, go as far as you can from our eyes."

"Because you are..."

"...a failure."

The words repeated again, and again in her head. The words that she hated very, very much. The words that she always heard from her clansman mouth.

A failure.

Her father, brother, and cousin always see her as failure of the clan. Because she could not do any jutsu that, her clan taught to her. Even her mother never throw her look of love that she usually see in a mother when she observing some family from a _**good**_ distance.

She simply didn't mind it until now. Until they throw her away from the clan. She guesses they tired of her after 18 years of her failure.

She let out a shaky breath, holding any feelings and tears, and walked away from her— the Yamanaka clan house, ignoring her clan glares from the back. She dragged her legs to the Hokage tower. Her only hope was, the Hokage would help her.

Because now, she didn't have anything. Home, money, clothes. She needed all of them because she is a living person. She still 18 years old after all. She feels useless and ashamed because even she now was an adult, she can't take her own problems with herself.

She walked through the guards, paying no attention to their shouting. She keeps her head down, holding much of her sadness in the shadow. She hated feeling like a broken pieces, like now. She wrapped her hands around herself, as if she was feeling cold.

She walked, just walked. Until she spotted a wooden, brown door, she stopped and stared at the door. Wondering if it alright if she didn't knock and just walked in like some spoiled kid that she often see in her brother. She set off her mind. Alright, just grab the handle of the door, and enter. She would do it without problem; after all, she is still having her mind intact even after today's event.

The Hokage, she found him doing some paperwork while reading a brown covered book. She walked in, and suddenly found herself right in front of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama," she said quietly.

The Hokage looked up from his work, "Yamanaka Rina? What are you doing here?" oh, the Hokage remember her name very well. It was an honor to her, she thought in her mind.

"I need your help, Hokage-sama...I was just thrown off from my clan," she replied, while gazing to the floor. "Practically, I was an all myself now."

The Hokage sat there, supporting a serious face. "Why?"

"Because of my inability to perform my clan techniques," Rina answered, still looked down.

"That's all?" the tone the Hokage use was hard as steel.

"Yes," she whispered. "Would you help me, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage looked towards the window, staring at the dark sky and lights that covered almost the entire village, Konohagakure, "It will be hard, Rina-san. My power as the Hokage did nothing with a clan matters."

"It's not what I mean," Rina stared at the Hokage desk. "I need home, money...I was a Kunoichi, and I have to buy some of Kunoichi needs. I didn't have anything right now. I was an orphan now, with no family backing me away. I need living requirements. I just can't get a job because I know half of this village shop business was owned by the Yamanaka's clan."

The Hokage looked at Rina, his hard, but kind blue eyes stared at Rina with friendliness and some sadness.

"Sure, Rina-san," The Hokage smiled warmly, which made Rina looked up in surprise. "You will stay at my home."

"Your home?" Rina looked at the Hokage in disbelief. "Are you kidding me, I can't take that offer! The moment the Yamanaka knows I stay in your house they will—" she quickly covered her mouth. Her bluish purple eyes widened. She almost revealed the Yamanaka _**promise**_ to her.

Unfortunately, for Rina, the Hokage that in front of her right now was the famous Konoha's Yellow Flash, the rare genius that once appeared once in generations. The Yondaime Hokage looked at her with suspicion at her words, eyes full of questioning and understanding.

"They will eliminate you?" he said with bangs covered his eyes. Rina hesitantly nodded.

"Yamanaka didn't want this matters involved with the council, and specially you," Rina laughed, a bit. "They would cower like a puppy the moment they know you know everything about this!" she decided to humour the situation...a bit.

Namikaze Minato, for once, stared at the teenager in confusion, "You seemed...fine, Rina-san?"

Rina wondered, "I don't know...maybe the depression left me, or is it missing?" she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"I think it was because originally you a cheerful and easy going person," Minato told her. "And it was just not your style to act all depressed and emo."

"Haha, I think you right," Rina played with the strands of her dark brownish blonde hair. "Well...about your offer of me to stay at your home...suddenly, it was not so bad at all in my eyes."

Minato folded his arms in front of his chest, "Then Rina-san, while you're at my home...you will receive some extra job from me."

"Let me guess, cleaning and cooking?"

"Well that was count, but, you will get extra, babysit my one year old son."

Rina answered without her knowing, "Alright."

Silence.

"...what did you just say earlier? Could you repeat it?"

Minato nodded his head, sat his back to his chair, "Babysitting my one year old son?"

"You...married?" Rina spoke in disbelief. "I never heard the Yondaime Hokage married someone!"

"Well, it's supposed to be a secret. Since you will be living in my house, I suppose I have to tell you about it," Minato said sheepishly.

Rina looked at Minato strangely. A big grin broke off from her face.

"Who's the mother?" she said in excited tone. "Is it Mikoto-san? It was impossible, she have to kids with that old fart Fugaku. Is it Nakume-san from the Haruno clan, that pink haired woman...no, she was a bit bitch and her voice is kinda bad for ears..."

Minato chuckled inside his mind. This Kunoichi seems to have fun with guessing who the Yondaime Hokage's wife, the mother of Namikaze Minato son, and his wife.

Suddenly Rina looked at him with bright eyes, "Is it Uzumaki Kushina-san? That pretty Kunoichi with beautiful red hair?" she clasped her hand. "I know she was almost always with you!" she smiled, satisfied with this new revelation.

Minato stared at Rina in awe, "How did you know?"


End file.
